


Sally - Sam

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Sally - Sam

[](http://imgur.com/5TGzb8M) [](http://imgur.com/av8vmRp)

OMG, Sally was very hard to do XD especially because of the fashion of the time (the era of the first Watchmen) men were considered beautiful with a look and aesthetic canons that today are considered fun or strange, so it was really hard to turn Sally into Sam without making any mess or making it grotesque (In fact Sam is a bit grotesque çAç).  
Sooo, next week I'll post the last gender swap and after that I'll post one or two other generic fanarts ~♥


End file.
